Harry Potter and the Two Gods
by SorenMurdersSionnach
Summary: Two vastly overpowered gods break their way into the world of Harry Potter during the final battle, causing fate to change. Now Voldemort is locked away, Harry is the Defense teacher, and two beings from an alternate universe are planing on having lots of fun.


**AN: Hello one in all, and welcome to our story. We have no idea why you're here, because this story is pretty much for us. We're writing this because we want to inject our own extremely overpowered characters into this universe. This will not be balanced. We're not good at writing. This is meant to be just for us really, we're just putting it out there for some reason unknown to us. You have been warned. –Sionnach**

**AN: What he said. -Soren-**

* * *

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder W-"

The world shook.

A dark red light spilled through the windows of the Great Hall, as a feeling that could only be described as power flooded their senses. Around the Great Hall, some fell to their knees, screaming.

Harry rocked backwards as the power hit him, catching his footing a second later. He immediately looked at Voldemort, cursing himself for taking his eyes off him even for a moment. He was surprised to see however, that Voldemort looked far worse off than him. He was on one knee, looking like he was in agony.

Harry seized his chance, and yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort raised his wand fast, much faster than he had any right to.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both spells met in the air, and there was a sound that was almost, but not quite, entirely unlike the shattering of glass, as a flash of green was quickly eclipsed by a red light that struck Voldemort in his center.

"Harry saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last."

Voldemort let forth a roar of anger and fear, as he gathered dark fire to his hand and prepared to unleash it. There was no time to think. Again, Harry raised his hand, this time with the Elder Wand clutched in it.

"Stupefy!"

And Voldemort fell.

* * *

"Soren!" a scream pierced the silence of the throne room.

The man in the chair opened one blood red eye. "Can I help you, Sionnach?" Soren said in a bored tone, brushing some of his long white hair out of his face, his black armor glinted in the red light as he adjusted himself slightly.

"You know how about a month ago I was complaining that I was bored, and you told me to go find a way to entertain myself?" A woman said, while walking in, her many orange tails swaying behind her as she walked (skipped) up to his throne. "Well I found something!"

Soren glanced at her. "Tell me this does not involve another war with Gods."

Sionnach paused thoughtfully for a moment, before smiling and shaking her head. "No, that's rather doubtful, I think." she said, leaning against the throne.

"All right. Then tell me how you plan on entertaining yourself this time?" Soren looked even more bored now.

"Okay so you know about alternate dimensions. I miiiight have found a way to break into them by creating a self-sustaining portal that fuels itself from the magical potential in the world we're trying to access."

Now she had piqued his interest. "And what dimension are you planning on entering?"

She frowned. "Unfortunately, the process is inherently unstable and thus is completely random which one we are spit out in. All I know is that it'll have some form of magic in it. There was also the problem of getting back. If the portal closes while we're on the other side, we're cut off from our own power. Therefor I had to mess with the portal a bit. We'd be weaker because our own power would be keeping the portal open, but the more power the dimension that we go to has the easier it'll be on us, and the less power it'll need from us to stay open." She said in one breath, with barely any pause between sentences.

Soren stood. "I'm sure Oblivion would bring us back should anything go wrong."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not leave him a choice. As it is, we're playing with hellfire anyways. We don't know what we'll end up with when we go through, nor how much power we'll have available."

"When do we leave? I've grown bored of sitting here for the past ten million years." He said.

"It won't take much time to set up, maybe an hour or so. Opening the portal will be the hard part, it'll probably take all of our power to do so. And on top of that, anything from the dimension we end up in can come into our dimension. I'd like to have a guard or something to stop anything from deciding to head on through." Sionnach said, bouncing slightly before starting to walk to the middle of the throne room.

Soren glanced back at the throne. "I think I might know someone who could help with that."

"Who?" Sionnach asked, busying herself with making glowing symbols in the air. "It better not be one of the Imps, those things couldn't stand a little alcohol much less any threat."

"Not an Imp. A newly ascended god." Soren jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the throne.

Sionnach continued her work, this time drawing runes on the ground with the tip of her tail as she simultaneously drew them in the air with her finger. "A new god ascended? I'm surprised, that hasn't happened in a while. How long will it take for you to call them here?"

Soren lifted Sionnach off the ground and turned her towards the throne. "She's already here."

Sionnach squawked as she was lifted, before actually noticing there was a figure standing behind the throne. "Oh, hi? I didn't see you there at all. Nice to meet you, I'm Sionnach. What's your name?"

The figure stepped into the light revealing a young woman. Her long blood red hair fell to her waist. Silver eyes glowed slightly as she stared at Sionnach. Her short black dress was strapless. Her thigh high boots were lined with gold. "Sitri. I am the new Demon God of Destruction. I have heard a lot about you from Soren."

Sionnach immediately looked back at Soren, speaking directly into his mind. "What did you tell her about me?"

Soren gave a shrug as he put Sionnach down. "Your tricks." He responded. Two black horns suddenly popped out the sides of his head, the tips glowing red hot.

"Alright." Sionnach said out loud, turning back to her work. "Soren, make yourself useful and check my work. I think I got the parabola correct, but there might be something I missed. I'll continue working on these rune graphs."

Sitri glared at Sionnach. "You will show respect." she hissed.

"Noope." Said Sionnach, popping the 'P' and continuing to carve runes in the air.

Soren rolled his eyes and went to work. Sitri growled before sitting on her throne to watch.

A few minutes passed in silence; each being working to make sure everything was perfect. Then, at long last, it was done. A mass of glowing runes filled the air, a variety of colors spilling forth from the tangled ball of light, casting burning shadows upon the ground it floated above.

Sionnach stood back, tails twitching at the tips, studying her work. "All right, I think that's done it."

"So, tell me, who else can enter this portal?" Soren asked glancing at the other fourteen empty thrones in the room.

"Hm. Just about anyone I would say. In fact, the less amount of power they had the easier time they would have on the other side, since it takes roughly half of your power to pass through. A big hit to those with a lot, but nearly unnoticeable to those with a small amount."

Soren let out a sigh. "Great. Like I need the others thinking it's a good idea to come along."

"We'll just have your attendant stop them from going through."

Sitri couldn't take it anymore. A black lightning bolt shot across the room towards Sionnach.

A moment before it would connect with Sionnach's back, a distortion appeared behind her. As the bolt hit it, the bolt seemed to vanish inside of it, as if it was absorbed. A similar distortion appeared in the air, floating behind Sitri, and the bolt came flying out of it aimed at the Demon God's back.

A red shield flared behind Sitri as Soren raised his hand. "Enough of this. As fun as this fight would be, I do not need Citrus coming after me."

Sionnach was quite clearly pouting. "But I went through the effort of annoying her and everything. You don't know how difficult it is to judge someone you just met and get them just mad enough to attack you with something that could hurt them without blowing up miles around."

"You do that with your second word." Soren pointed out.

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean it's any less difficult. It's a very fine balance I'll have you know. But you're probably right. Can't use up much of my power if we're going to open this now."

Sitri glared at Sionnach, clearly ready to launch another attack. "I am no attendant for your information." She snapped. "I am the daughter of Citrus Morningstar-."

Sionnach cut in. "Do you do what he says, when he says it?"

"He's the King of the Demon Gods, of course I do."

"Then you're his attendant. Nice talk, let's have it again some time." Sionnach said, turning around and looking over her work with a critical eye.

Soren shook his head. "Sometimes I seriously consider jumping off a cliff." he muttered. "Now let's open this portal"

"Feel free to jump, it's not like it would do anything to you." Sionnach replied, arcing all of her tails around her to point them at the portal. "Now, I need you to feed your power into the rune in the center, the one glowing red. It'll take pretty much everything we have. If we're lucky, we might be able to walk after it."

Soren walked to the edge of the circle before unleashing his power. The ground below him shook and cracked as the very air itself turned dark as he focused it all into one spot. His red eyes flared as he fed the rune the power it required. Even Sitri found it hard to breath being this close to so much power.

Sionnach on the other hand, was not having nearly as much trouble dealing with the energy in the air. She was slowly breaking the locks that she had placed on her power, the tips of each of her tails lighting up in response to them being destroyed. Snickering could be heard in the air, growing louder the higher her power grew. Once the final lock was destroyed, she pushed all her power forward at once, sending a stream of it into the rune that was now glowing hotter than the depths of a star.

Sitri was too busy gasping for breath to notice anything else.

The rune was glowing brighter still with every moment, the amount of heat it was generating being overwhelming, a direct contrast to the light that was pouring from it, so cold that icicles would be forming instantly in the air. It began to tear, red light spilling forth from it even brighter, as the power being forced into it ripped through the dimensions until it settled in one, forcing the atom sized crack wider and even wider. Soon the crack grew large enough for a finger to be put through. Then a hand. Then a head. Then, with a sound that tore at the very fabric of the universe, a hole the size of a small house was ripped between the worlds. Red light rushed forth into this new land, covering the whole of the universe in a blanket of color for a few seconds, before vanishing.

Soren let out a heavy breath as he felt the last of his magic vanish. "Well then. You weren't kidding." he said as he folded his now exposed black feathered wings.

Sionnach was not even remotely better off. She fell down to one knee, gasping for air. "No, I really wasn't. Gods does this feel weird." She said, hair now covering her body. What had seemed human with merely extra before, now being some combination of werewolf and fox.

"Right now, let's hope we hope we aren't in the middle of a city." Soren said looking back at his wings. "Otherwise this could get weird."

"Oh, shut up you self-conscious prick. It's possible that wherever we ended up, people with wings are completely normal." Sionnach said, glancing through the hole into the world, before beginning to walk forwards. "Gods this really is weird to be this low on energy."

Soren looked down at his hands. "I don't think I've ever run out of magic power before now." he said as he followed Sionnach. "This could take some getting used to." Sitri had finally found her breath again. She now stood watching as they walked through the portal. "Great now he's leaving me here while he leaves with that old hag." she muttered.

Sionnach ignored that comment, and continued walking through the portal and into the world beyond. As she got to the other side, she noticed two things. One, they were, in fact, in the middle of a city.  
"Or a village at the very least." She thought to herself. Two, it didn't seem like there was anyone around.

The first thing that hit Soren as he entered this new world was the magic that flowed through it. It was weaker then where he comes from but still enough to recharge his magic. Glancing around he saw buildings yet he couldn't hear, smell, or sense anyone around. "Well at least we are alone." he thought. "I don't suppose you had a plan to get us from place to place, did you?"

Sionnach frowned. "Looking back, that would have been a good idea. As it is, we'll just have to walk. Let's pick a direction. I saaaaay... This way." She pointed past what seemed like a tavern called "The Hogs Head" (Seriously, who named that?)

Soren grabbed Sionnach by the collar. "I'd recommend clenching your legs" he said as he spread his wings.


End file.
